1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a process and apparatus for safe breastfeeding. More specifically, exemplary embodiments relate to an elastic (or any other stretchable material) primary band, designed to compress the non-areola/non-nipple portion of the breast, and an adjustable strap attachment designed to hold the primary band in place; thus, making breastfeeding safer for the baby by lessening the likelihood of suffocation due to the risk of excess breast tissue smothering and/or compressing against the infant's nose while nursing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Breastfeeding has multiple benefits for both the child and the mother. Breast milk contains the essential nutrients and antibodies that build the foundation of a child's lifetime of health. Medical research has shown that breast milk can offer lifelong protection against a variety of potentially life threatening diseases and chronic disorders. Not only does breastfeeding assist in the development of a strong and healthy immune system for the child, but in the era of a harsh economic climate, breastfeeding is a free and cost efficient, natural resource option for feeding a baby. With breastfeeding, food is replenished according to nature's time clock to meet the baby's ongoing and unpredictable feeding demands and patterns. Breastfeeding can also positively impact a woman's health following childbirth by aiding in the mother's weight loss by contracting the stomach muscles as a direct result of the baby's suckling motions. Weight loss is key in restoring a woman's body and health by reducing fat and burning calories.
Breastfeeding is not without its challenges, particularly in the early stages following delivery when the flow of milk is not fully maximized. For example, pain can occur when the breasts become engorged. Another challenge is the feeding position. Whether cradling the baby in one arm, or lying down beside the baby during a feeding, breastfeeding mothers almost always have to use one hand to hold the baby, and the other to hold the breast in proper place throughout a feeding, so that it does not press against a child's petite and fragile nose. This is especially a major issue for women with large breasts who want all of the above mentioned benefits of breastfeeding, but fear the possible life threatening repercussions that can result if the breast tissue covers the child's nose, particularly if the mother is unaware. For instance, it is not uncommon due to the lactation induced hormonal changes for a mother to become extremely drowsy while nursing. There have been instances in history where mothers have unintentionally fallen asleep while feeding their child, and the end result has been infant mortality due to accidental smothering.
Lessening the likelihood of suffocation is one of several aspects which render the instant inventive concept different from other products. A number of attempts to ease the breastfeeding process have been made. The Boppy Company, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,134 (1993), is one of the most popular breastfeeding apparatuses on the consumer market. This pillow rests on any solid foundation and helps support the weight of the child during breastfeeding. It also supports the child's head elevation to a degree; however, while this pillow can work well at home, the large and bulky size of this product makes it inconvenient to transport around so it can only be used in a limited area and cannot travel easily outside of the home. Additionally, while using the Boppy, the woman is not able to nurse hands free and may still need to manually hold her breast throughout a feeding. There are multiple devices that are specifically designed to offer a hands-free breastfeeding experience. U.S. Pat. No. 7,059,935 to Jamshidi (2006), U.S. Pat. No. 6,502,262 to Piscopo (2003), and U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,599 to Maulding (2001). Also U.S. patent Ser. No. 09/824,914 by Aranas (2002), Ser. No. 09/824,600 by Schmitter et al. (2001) and Ser. No. 09/873,161 (2007) offer products that are more convenient for travel and compact in size, but the issue with these items is that the designs may not offer sufficient breast support or full consistent coverage as they only cover certain sections of the breast tissue (i.e. top, bottom, or sides). The bulkiness of many of these products, particularly those that are in pillow form, can be a suffocation risk if not properly utilized. These products are more about making the mother's experience easier and more comfortable, as opposed to providing that luxury in addition to preventing the breast from covering a child's nose.
Furthermore, in the aforementioned patents, usage of items such as a pillow or any related invention dealt with making the user experience more comfortable and hands-free, but they lack in terms of offering a form of safety by lessening the likelihood of infant suffocation and/or smothering while nursing by a mother's own breast tissue.
Exemplary embodiments of the present inventive concept seek to overcome some of the above-mentioned deficiencies.